Brothers Through Time
by charles of china
Summary: Charles Bingley had a twins brother who has accidentally left the Bingleys. Now they are 26, and know that the other existes. But there is an obstacle: time. What will they do about this cross time brotherhood? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Brothers through Time

Chapter 1

A/N: Long time no see! So. Here you go. My first try on stories about brothers.

Charles Bingley 2 paced in his room frantically. He was hesitating about what to do. "Where do I belong?" he thought. He never met him, but he has got a strange feeling: it was as if they have been together in all their life.

Whenever he thought about him, he felt lost in a different world which made him feel… at home.

When has he ever had a home? He took the Chinese who grew up with him as members of the family when he was young, but now… now, everything was different. He knew now that he didn't belong to where he was at the moment.

Brother. What does this world mean for him? A member of the family or a stranger? How many people could be there for him in all his life? Will his brother be one of them?

Wait, Charlie. Wait until I decide.

As he closed his eyes to take a small rest he dreamt away.

He dreamt about two brothers running in a forest, playing a chasing game. As they reached the spring one of them fell into it. The other one dived into the water and followed his companion, but all he could do was to look at him swimming far, far away from him: his dear friend and brother have swum into another society, another place, and another time.

" Charlie!" the other boy cried. " Don't go away! Come back here!"

" Come back. Come back.. Leave modern England and come to your family. You shouldn't have gone Charles Bingley 2. Absolutely not. Even if there were differences between you and your brother, even if you two received different educations, acted , talked and dressed differently, you are still brothers. Come back."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey I came back! Now, chapter 2….

Charles Bingley 1's POV

Brother. Time. Family. Obstacle.

These words filled my mind after receiving the letter. I felt my love for outdoor sports leaving me as I tried my best to concentrate on the relationship I have been maintaining with my brother. My twin's brother. All this time I have thought him drowned in River Thames 26 years ago, but now… now that I have known about his existence, I felt…strange. Both joy and apprehension filled my heart as I tried to keep a cool mind and to decide what to do with my cross time brotherhood independently, for this was related to the Bingley's family, not to anybody else.

Brother. Oh my brother!

I could not keep a cool mind anymore. My heart beat faster as I thought about him, my brother, trying to find his position in a completely different society.

He must felt lonely, I thought.

I love you, brother. Even if there were things that stopped us from being together, even if there were differences between us, even if we did not meet each other, I know that inside me, I love you.

This is fraternity. You did not even meet him, yet you know you love him.

A/N: Let me get this straight. I took my time to write this story and NOBODY except my father cares? COME ON DUDES!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I told you Gertie," Charles Bingley 2 said as patiently as possible, "It is not for a girl."

"Who is it for then?" Gertrude John Williams asked her company curiously.

"All right, all right…" The young man said, resigned. "It is for my brother."

Gertrude's eyes widened.

"You have a brother?" she said, surprised by the news.

"Yeah, and you know what's strange? We are, like, from two different societies. He lives in Victorian time. Heard that love? Victorian. I kinda left the family at one month old, but you know, it's not like I meant to do that." Charles said, thanking God that he still could explain himself clearly in this situation.

"So what?" Gertrude said, still not understanding her friend's feeling at the moment.

"I dunno if it is a good idea or not to meet him. I mean all right, we are twins but we grew up in different societies."

Gertrude nodded and left him alone, deep in his thoughts.

Charles Bingley2's POV

Brother. My brother. My family.

How could these words pierce my heart as they passed through my mind?

I was not thinking rationally. I knew it, but I couldn't help.

Fraternity is a feeling, and all feelings are bond to be irrational.

I love my brother dearly, but I knew one thing, one thing : that the world's greatest obstacle was presently between us, and that all feelings would fly away like birds with this obstacle in between.

Or will it?

Sometimes I felt a small light of hope inside me, but it was soon drowned by a strange apprehension and an almost painful hesitation. These nights I always repeated one same prayer:

" God, tell my brother that there is somebody, somebody in this world who cares about him. Tell him that he will never be alone and that he might call to me whenever he needs me. Tell him I love him and that I will be there for him in all his life, and please, please, please remember to ask him if he ever cares about me and remembers the small baby who has been with him 26 years ago."

I called his name in my dreams, wishing vainly that he could hear it, however far he was from me.

" Africa!" Gertrude shouted.

I smiled bitterly. Even Africa was nearer from home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Charles Bingley II's POV

I read the letter for the hundredth time. It was written, in this letter:

Mr. Bingley:

I am honored to announce to you that you have a brother living in the Georgian time. He is twenty six years old, a colonel in the navy and the husband of the charming Mrs. Jane Bingley, nee Bennet. 26 years ago, when you two were only a month old, you were separated from your twin's brother in an accident and were sent to another time which you thought "your time". I remembered this event very clearly and think it my duty to talk about it to you.

It was a summer day ( 12 July, 1785). Your elder sister Louisa putted you into a basket and, taking another empty one, went to the market. There she bought all kinds of things her mother ordered her to buy and other small toys that could be amusing or interesting for a girl of seven. As she came back she saw one of her best friends waving at her, and joined the other girl. They played tag and as the other girl was running after her she tripped over one of the baskets. The basket went into the the River Thames( beside the market). Your sister thought it was the things that she bought and decided to check the other basket to make sure. She was proved wrong.

A ship passed by and the captain of it saw a basket floating on the river. He ordered the crew to approach the ship to the basket. One of the seamen dived into the river to get it and soon enough the child was transported to another time and society, for the ship was none other than the famous "Time and Space," which could cross more than oceans and sea: it could go across the time.

You must wonder who I am and how I know so many details about your life. Well, sir, I was the Captain of the ship.

Best regards,

Yours truly,

Captain Ruhlmann.

I finally decided about what to do: it would be my own duty to join my family.

I smiled. Home is never far away as long as you still believe in its warmth and its safety.

A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers.

Winning Jack- two of the four reviews are yours so THANK YOU!

Theskyfaraway- Thanks so much!

Qwara- You are right, there are lots of mistakes in my story. And…………I HOPE YOU KEPTTHE SECRET OR…… LOL


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Charles Bingley I s POV

I had the most incredible and agreeable birthday present in the world: a complete family.

Nobody mentioned my birthday as I woke up. I didn't feel upset since experience told me that everybody was preparing a surprise for me. I smiled to myself. Another competition of surprises in and out of the Bingleys family …

Fortunately for myself, I was right: the world made my 27th birthday one of the happiest and most surprising one that I have ever experienced in my entire life.

At about noon I went outside for a little walk, reading the letter for the hundredth time. I felt a tinge of bitterness inside me, like always, when I thought of me: it was impossible for miracles to happen, since I was hesitating all this time. It was too late. He would never come back again and my life would stay as incomplete as it ever was, even if I was exerting a profession that I grew to love, even if I married the woman of my heart, even if I had the best of friends… my life was incomplete. The one who could make it complete did not care about me. I loved him, but he didn't love me. I was´ t often pessimist, but I would have to surrender this time to this cruel reality: I had no other choice.

It was this evening that I found myself completely wrong. God has separated us, but in the same time, he told us not to be desperate: love was stronger than all the other obstacles in the world. Even if time lied between us, it could not stop love from being the one thing that united us.

This evening, as I came back from the Darcy's, I literally bumped into a brown- haired young lady. I took the time to observe her, and saw the difference of our dressing style: she was wearing a blue blouse without buttons and a pair of strange trousers. Her hairstyle was also different comparing to that of other ladies of my acquaintance: they were artificially curled. She smiled and nodded at me, since it was impossible for her to curtsey.

" Di!" shouted a female voice.

"Shit! I forgot," she murmured.

Shit? What was that supposed to mean? And what did she forget?

The girl nodded to me once more and ran out of the Netherfield woods.

7:30 (Evening)

"Make a wish man!" Darcy encouraged.

I smiled. Closing my eyes and lowering my head. I murmured my wish under my breath. The other Charles s name was, again, mentioned in my wish.

"What is your wish?" Jane asked curiously.

As I was telling her my wish there was a knock on the door. Caroline ran to open it. I remarked her surprise as she saw the visitor.

"Charles, it's him! He came back to us!" she shouted excitedly.

"Who was…?"

My sentence was stopped as I saw the young man: exactly the same curly blond hair, the same blue eyes, the same smile , the same height and the same weight ( I suppose) compared to me.

"So that's how you welcome your brother in the Georgian society?" He aced, grinning.

"Absolutely not!" I said

I practically ran towards him to hug him. "My brother." I murmured. I felt the strain of tears that ran down my cheek: tears of happiness.

" Hey bro." He said softly as we released each other.

I gave my happiest smile. Finally!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Hi again! So, chapter 6…

" Mr. Bingley, Charles would like to know if you are available." Said the manservant as he entered into the room of The Master of Netherfield.

" Tell him that I am waiting for him in the dining room." The master replied with a smile.

"No need to wait, I'm here." Said a voice behind him. He turned to see his brother right behind him.

"Oh, good morning Charles." Said the older Bingley. "Did you sleep well?" he asked politely.

"It was my best sleep in months." Replied the younger man. "You?"

"I had a dream," replied the Georgian twin. "It was strange and wonderful in the same time."

"Oh yeah?" said his brother, interested

His brother looked at him, perplexed.

"I mean… really?" Charles Bingley II corrected himself as he realized that he was speaking completely modern English.

"Yes. Wonderful because you were in it and strange because we seemed to be different than our normal self." His brother said. Seeing his twins curiosity, he began to explain:

"I dreamt that I was alone in a big cave. I was shouting in fear, almost crying, when I heard another person's scream. He was telling me to save him, because I was the only human being in the cave. I was frightened myself, but I wanted to save him so that he could stay with me- just because he was another human being. I ran to the other part of the cave and saw him, trembling in front of a troll. The troll grabbed him and was ready to eat him, when I shouted:

You can t eat him! He´ s my brother!

"The troll evaporated, leaving four letters behind him. They formed the word TIME. A beautiful fairy passed beside this word, and as she waved her wand the word disappeared into thin air."

" I know what it means." His only listener said softly.

Charles I smiled. " Luckily for both of us, so do I."

Grabbinf his brothers hand , the younger man said , with all the frankness of his age and time, " I love you , Charlie. Nobody can replace you in my heart."


End file.
